


Entangled

by Applesaday



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Spiderverse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: The Spider has been Republic City's hero - or lawless vigilante, depending on who you ask - thwarting the Triads's plans for the past couple of years. It's not always an easy task, trying to stop the criminals while also dodging Beifong and her police force, who were trying to unmask the vigilante. No one would even dare to imagine that the entrepreneurial Asami Sato would be the one traipsing around as the Spider, and it worked to her advantage.Enter Korra, the Avatar who has been hidden away from the world for her whole life in a compound at the South Pole, and found solace in hearing about all of the excitement happening in the world outside, including the daring adventures of the Spider. When she finally gets her chance to go to Republic City, she finds herself in the middle of a complicated web of conspiracy and intrigue as she becomes her own hero and dons a Spider mask of her own.The question is, will the Spider welcome the new hero?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Entangled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [spider korrasami 🕷💙❤](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717271) by Pockicchi. 



> So, I've been a fan of LoK ever since it was airing way back when, and loved Korrasami from the get go [even in the heydays where the possibility of them being canon was but a distant pipe dream], but never figured to get into the fandom, until I decided to rewatch the show a little while ago and was just 'need more!', and here we are.
> 
> Now, for this story, you all probably know that one art from Pockicchi which has Korra and Asami as if they were part of the Spiderverse. If for some reason you haven't the foggiest of what I'm talking about, I've linked to it above.
> 
> Anyway! I got an idea and once that happens, I can't stop thinking about it until I get to writing it. So I contacted the artist, got permission to write a fic based on it, and here we are!
> 
> Also the title of this fic is all thanks to thewillowtree3 who just sent a bunch of them my way once I mentioned being stumped on a title. So thank you!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the beginning of this adventure!

_“Good evening from the heart of Republic City! I’m your host, Shiro Shinobi, with the latest news of the day. If you were anywhere near the Dragon Flats earlier today, you saw or heard the kerfuffle as the Spider took down a sect of the Triple Threats, single-handedly! You had to be there to witness it! No word on whether this will actually have any repercussions on the longstanding Triads War, but it definitely caused some upsets, based on the giant flame that erupted over downtown. Clearly someone is angry! And they’re not the only one. Chief Beifong was quick to reprimand the vigilante, claiming that Republic City’s finest already had enough to deal with the Triads, without adding the quote-unquote lawless element. More on that after a word from our sponsors!”_

Asami leant back on her chair after clicking the radio off. She was tired and sore, she didn’t need to hear about Chief Lin Beifong’s latest thoughts on how Asami was screwing things over for the police force. Well, technically the Chief hated the Spider, but seeing as Asami was said vigilante, she took offense at the stance the Chief had taken. Asami was trying to help the city that she loved and grew up in, it wasn’t like she was trying to create her own Triad. That had been her father’s ploy, and was currently in jail because of it.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

“Another long night?” Asami looked up to see Yao, the butler. He was one of the few people that had remained after her father’s arrest, most of the estate’s staff quickly made themselves scarce, not that she could blame them.

Asami smiled softly. “Yes, just finishing up some company paperwork. Good night Yao.”

“Good night Ms. Sato,” Yao said with a curt bow before leaving, closing the door behind him.

She didn’t exactly enjoy having to lie to Yao, but despite the fact that Asami was now an adult, Yao had taken a parental role to his duties, and she knew he would worry about her if she explained that she moonlighted as the Spider. It was bad enough when she had to explain her ‘work’ bruises and he fussed over her. But it was for the best. Asami worked alone.

* * *

Korra blasted at the training dummy with two quick shots of fire, before she used a gust of wind to send the straw-filled dummy flying back.

“I win, again,” she harrumphed monotonously, as if someone were paying attention, or even watching. But she was all alone in the practice arena, as always.

With a world-weary sigh, she sat down on the ground and looked towards the compound walls, removing her training gear. She had spent so many years training, and being stuck in the compound ‘for her own good’ and she was itching to go out and just live her life.

She had finished her studies, she had trained with the best benders, the most experienced spiritual guides, but she was still deemed unfit by the White Lotus.

“What do they know? It’s not like they’re Avatars.” Korra didn’t know who she was complaining to. It wasn’t as if anyone was hearing her, and even if there was someone, they would just try to tell her that they knew that Korra was in a difficult situation, but that she had to understand what was at stake.

The only one, apart from her parents, who was remotely on her side had been Katara, but in her older age, she had moved to Air Temple Island in Republic City so she could be closer to her family, and have the acolytes nearby.

Picking herself back up, she deposited her gear in a bin and trudged back towards her parents’ place. At one of the Lotus’ guard stations, she overheard the radio and perked up, hoping to catch some of the news from Republic City.

“It was a fight like no other folks! The Spider used their shockwebs and managed to take down nearly 20 men! Of course, the Chief had a few choice words to say, and they aren’t exactly adequate for airwaves…”

Korra was jealous of the Spider. Well, she did have some admiration for the vigilante, but she wished she could be the one that was out there using her powers to fight crime and make a difference in the world, rather than having to have a perfect technique.

Pushing the wooden door open to the humble abode her parents called home, she found her mother in the kitchen preparing a meal.

“Ah good, you’re here. Your father took Naga, he had to head over to the Palace to speak with the Council. They apparently want him to become the next Chief!”

Korra grinned. “That’s amazing! We have to go and celebrate.”

Senna nodded. “I was thinking the same thing. But for now, let’s get things ready for when Tonraq comes back.”

“You got it,” Korra said, putting the table together.

When Tonraq arrived, they sat down to eat, with Senna and Korra asking all kinds of questions.

Tonraq let out a chuckle. “Nothing is official yet, but I’m a likely contender. Apparently my plans for the Southern Water Tribe were well-received. They even gave me a tour of the residences where we’d- ah...I’d...be staying.”

The slip did not go unnoticed, but no one commented on it, instead falling into silence as they continued to eat. They were in the middle of eating their seaweed noodles, when Korra put her chopsticks down and took a deep breath. “I want to leave the compound, for good.”

Tonraq and Senna looked at one another.

“Honey,” Senna said, brows furrowing with worry. “You know you can’t, the White Lotus say you’re not ready.”

“And when will I be?” Korra thundered. “I’m 21 and I have barely ever seen the outside of this compound, let alone the South Pole! I want to travel, discover the world, not stay behind four ice walls until I’m some middle-aged Avatar who is in perfect form!”

Senna looked to her husband for advice, but he was clueless as to what to say. Internally, he agreed, as did Senna, but the White Lotus... “Korra, while we may agree with you in principle-”

“Then? They can’t hold me in here forever!”

“We know that,” Tonraq acknowledged, “And I understand that with potentially becoming Chief, you’ll see less of me, and that must create a conflict. But Tulok-”

“I don’t care about Tulok!” Korra had a deep hatred for the leader of the White Lotus. He was old, archaic, and was deeply set in his conviction that under no circumstances could Korra leave the protection of the White Lotus. “I care about my life and my experiences. I want to visit the Fire Nation, go to Republic City, maybe even see the Spider fight! Besides, I can’t be the Avatar and help people if I’m locked up here. And isn’t that what I’m supposed to do?”

Korra’s parents knew that her daughter’s mind was set. But no matter what their opinions were, getting past the White Lotus would be hard.

Though not impossible, it was certainly doable. It only involved a few white lies.

* * *

“We believe this could help Korra get in touch with her spiritual side,” Tonraq commented as he spoke to Tulok.

The older man stroked his beard, saying nothing. Korra and Senna were eavesdropping in the next room, both hoping that Tonraq would be able to pull this off.

“I don’t know Tonraq, this is a risky move-”

“The Southern Air Temple is abandoned, so it would just be her and the White Lotus guards you send with her,” Tonraq interjected. “You have mentioned before that maybe a more spiritual location might help Korra getting in touch with the spirits…”

“I will confer with my colleagues and we shall consider your proposal. We should have a response for you tomorrow.”

“Thank you Tulok,” Tonraq said as they both stood up and respectfully bowed.

Korra spent the rest of the day a nervous wreck. She wanted to know what the verdict was so badly. 

The next day wasn’t much better, with Korra once more having to head in for training. But as soon as she was done, she rushed back home and anxiously paced as she waited.

“Honey, please sit before you earthbend a ditch in our living room?” Senna tried.

And while Korra complied, she didn’t exactly stay still, leading Senna to politely excuse herself in order to give her daughter some space.

By the time Tonraq returned from meeting with the White Lotus to hear their decision, his somber face wasn’t giving Korra the greatest of hopes. Until her father broke out in a grin and said, “He agreed!”

The family celebrated the whole night, and also prepared a plan, figuring out the minute details for how Korra would be able to sneak away.

The plan would be simple, at least at the start. Korra would get on the White Lotus ship that would take her and some guards over to the Southern Air Temple Island. But first, she had to say her goodbyes.

“We’re going to miss you sweetheart!” Senna said, throwing her arms around Korra, not hiding the tears. Tonraq, who was holding his composure a bit more diligently, also threw his arms around his wife and daughter, sandwiching Korra between her parents.

“I’ll write lots,” Korra promised, holding her parents tight.

Tonraq chuckled. “You better.”

Once they parted, Korra turned to Naga. Her faithful polar bear dog had been Korra’s only friend and companion all of those lonely years in the compound. “C’mere girl.”

Naga practically mowed Korra down as she launched herself into Korra’s arms, and she had to laugh, scratching behind Naga’s ears, while Naga gave her face a long lick and let out a whine.

“I know girl, I wish I could take you with me, but it’d be too risky. I’m sorry.”

Soon enough, the White Lotus guards were growing impatient, and the sun was setting. It was time to go.

“I’ll see you soon enough!” Korra called out to her parents, both as reassurance and a subtle nod to their plan, grabbing her bag and climbing aboard the enormous ship.

And for the first few hours, Korra just explored the ship, mindful of the many guards stationed around. What could be mistaken for a curious Avatar keeping her boredom at bay was actually Korra meticulously finding a way to map her surroundings, checking the guard posts, and finding where she could make her swift exit without anyone seeing her.

Because of course, Korra had no intention of going to the Southern Air Temple.

So, when night had completely fallen, and most of the guards were off eating dinner, leaving a skeleton crew doing patrol sweeps, Korra headed topside and to the back of the ship, where it was darkest, and therefore didn’t have anyone standing guard. After a quick final check that she was alone, Korra climbed over the railing, and stood on the tiny ledge on the other side, watching the waves below.

Taking in a deep gulp of air, Korra let go of the railing behind her and dived off of the ship. She made a graceful as she sped through the air and towards the ocean below her, expertly moving her arms as she dove, creating a pocket of water for her to land in, just below the water surface.

Once she safely landed, she closed the pocket of water above her, and began making her way back to the South Pole. She knew that it wouldn’t take long for the White Lotus to find out that she was missing, and she wanted to get enough of a head start before they realized it.

Soon enough, Korra had arrived at the port. She looked around and saw her parents. They were sitting on a bench by one of the docks, as if they were just enjoying the fresh air. Taking care to make sure there was no one else around Korra bent the water around her so she could climb out and landed right in front of her parents.

“Did anyone see you?” Tonraq asked as both he and Senna stood up and looked around as Korra waterbent and dried her clothes.

“Nope, all good,” Korra said with a confident grin. “You guys?”

Senna shook her head. “All clear. We also managed to get this to take you wherever you want to go.”

A catamaran was floating nearby. It was small, and somewhat rickety, but with Korra’s waterbending and airbending, she could travel the world on it.

Despite having technically already said their goodbyes, the small family once more came together to hug and say some parting words. This time around, Tonraq was the one who had to cut things short.

“They’ll have realized you’re no longer there by now,” he said, laying a heavy hand on Korra’s shoulders. “You don’t want to lose your advantage.”

With a somber nod, Korra picked up her real bag and made her way to the catamaran. The White Lotus would be confused to find that Korra’s bag still on the ship only held half a dozen rocks, but it helped to sell the original idea.

Unmooring the ship, she began to bend the water. Her parents both joined in, a way to help her push off, so to speak.

Korra’s parents continued to look towards Korra’s vessel until it was but a speck in the horizon, before making their slow trek back home.

“She’ll be fine, right?” Senna asked.

“Of course, she’s a strong and intelligent girl,” Tonraq responded confidently, but Senna knew he had his own doubts.

They both knew Korra deserved her freedom, but they couldn’t lie and say that they wouldn’t miss her presence. “I know, I’m just scared of the world. Republic City’s become much more violent since Hiroshi Sato started that Equalist Triad.”

Tonraq sighed. “Yes, they’ve grown out of control, even without him at the helm. But we have to trust in Korra. She’ll persevere.”

* * *

Asami sat at the top of the Harmony Tower. From there, she could see the entirety of the city below her, and her ears were trained for any sirens, while also dodging the searchlights of the airships the police commandeered. 

While she waited, she fiddled with her web-shooter, tweaking the mechanism so it could fire faster while maintaining its accuracy. Although she had no powers, she had done a fine job pretending like she did.

One of the perks of being a genius inventor, Asami could create any power that she wanted. Well, almost any. She couldn’t bend any element, but she could shoot webs, stick to surfaces, swing around Republic City, and best of all, shock criminals with her gauntlets, and she’d recently managed to extend the efficacy of the shock to her webs.

A foghorn sounded, and Asami turned to look towards the bay. The crew of a steamboard were cursing someone in a lonely catamaran for having sped through in front of them, but the lonely sailor held their own and threw a bubble of water up at the crew. Asami chuckled. Only in Republic City.

Hearing sirens in the distance, Asami turned to the sound, and aimed. Shooting a web, she made her way to where a fire was growing. Back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the first chapter! Our ladies haven't yet met, but I wanted to introduce them both, so you can have a glimpse and see where they were as we get into the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
